<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tongue Piercing by wingedherosimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564005">Tongue Piercing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedherosimp/pseuds/wingedherosimp'>wingedherosimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Masturbation, Mentioned Terushima Yuuji, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Fingering, jealous terushima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedherosimp/pseuds/wingedherosimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh you want your piercing done and yuuji is totally on board, just not with what you had planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Terushima Yuuji &amp; Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tongue Piercing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your heart is racing in your chest as you step into the parlor. Now this from nerves but also pure excitement and adrenaline. Something you'd always wanted done, a tongue piercing of course. Was it to match your apprentice stylist boyfriend, also obvious. But this was a little bit different than intended. The two of you had always had this agreement. When you got it done he was the one to do it, since “he did not want you drooling over other guys”. Now it was unclear whether you got impatient or you wanted to stir his blood. Your mind was leaning towards the latter of the two but that was for after you got the deed done. </p>
<p>Stepping into the crisp air of the store you adjusted your mask as a chill went up to your spine. The familiar early 2000’s ‘emo’ playlist was going full blast. This along with the smell of fresh fired-up...oregano was not missed in the air. The second you walked in the infamous “yahoo!” That was what caught your attention. Out of two separate rooms popped two identical faces, your long time friends the Miya twins. Atsumu walked up to you and from behind his mask you could see the smirk in his eyes. “Yuuji let ya come to me of all people? Wow, he must trust me so well with his prized sweetheart.” </p>
<p>Of course, this had been something that caused disagreements between the two of you. Yuuji would voice his concerns and on your bad days you'd brush him off which of course was angering in itself. But, it was the moment when he felt you did not care that hurt the most. In no way were you toxic to each other. There was always a calm discussion about the matter. It was these frustrations that got thrown around which led to the unease between you both. But at the end of the day, you loved each other and you both knew that. The same thing happened when he was rather friendly with someone at the salon if you happened to walk in. Yeah, it was not a pretty sight to see but it was part of how things worked. Of course, you both talked it out and came to the resolution but you're both humans. You'll think what you will until you get the validation you both needed.</p>
<p>You let out a little cough at his comment. Well, Yuuji did not know that your childhood best friend. Someone who made him quite jealous, Miya Atsumu would be piercing your tongue. “Yeah, he said to go on because he's booked all day.” A little white lie never hurt anyone, except, well, you in the end. The two-toned setter laughed and gestured for you to go into the room. As you both walked behind the heavy curtain you pulled out your phone. Noticing Osamu trailing you two, you handed him the device. “Uh, could you Samu? I want it documented.” A little laugh left your mouth as he took the phone and you took your seat. Sitting you forward with his foot on the petal. Atsumu laughed at the quickness with which you sat forward.</p>
<p>“Ah look at ya, a good little pet giving a show.” He winked at you then pointed at the camera with a wink. He then proceeded to pull down your mask and tap your cheek with the clamp. The two of you always had a playful almost flirty nature. It's part of what made Yuuji so uneasy whenever you got together. But you always assured him that there was nothing between the two of you. It came from the years of closeness and childhood friendship. Besides, Atsumu had a loving relationship and he wouldn't leave his partner. At least not for someone of your caliber. You had the wrong….parts for him. Your lips parted, tongue falling out for him as your eyes traveled up to his. With the proper pen, he marked your tongue where the piercing would go. He spun you around to face the mirror that was behind you. Now allowing you a chance to see the placement you moved your tongue around. You could already feel drool start to pool in your mouth from having your tongue out. Arching your back to lean over the chair and look at him you nod with a soft smirk. “Hell yeah, this is gonna be perfect. I can't wait to see Yuuji's reaction.” Speaking his name gave you butterflies and the little smile on your face was not missed.</p>
<p>He moved to prepare the stud and needle before leaning you back in the chair and moving to straddle you in the chair. This was something you didn't mind seeing how close both of you were. As his twin moved, Samu shifted forward to get a better angle with the camera. Atsumu had your tongue gripped in the clamp. The immediate reaction was you drooling all over his hand. Your eyes locked with his and one might think this was the beginning of something very erotic. “Look at ya, a good pet...that’s a lot of drool there….yer making quite a mess~.” Tsumu wiggled his brows but had to look away and laugh into his arms as there was no way he could take this serious. Looking back at you and meeting your waiting eyes was something he wasn't ready for though. His mind wandered as he stared down at you, thoughts flooded his mind, many unclean but not about you. With a sigh, he shook his head and looked away groaning. “Fuuuuck….I should call him.” Had he been any other person, those comments would have landed him a swift punch to the jaw. Seeing as he was your best friend it wasn't out of the normal as normal out-of-pocket conversations you both had. “God yer drooling a whole lot pet...alright ready 3….2.” At two he shoved the needle through your tongue and with the quick change he had the stud in and secured it. They gave you a towel to hold under your mouth and Samu gave you the phone. Without a second thought, you sent the video to Yuuji. </p>
<p> Osamu left you both and you turned to Atsumu with a smirk before looking to the mirror and pulling out your phone. Sticking out your tongue you leaned forward into the mirror to take a fun little selfie. It did come as a little surprise when Tsumu reached around, hand at your throat. He leaned forward pulling down his mask to mimic your pose. “For the effect yeah? Assuming this is to make your little Terushima angry.” It had turned into a series of various suggestive and borderline erotic pictures. Atsumu would never cross any hard lines you had, that was something you were thankful for. Most of the pictures were him gripping you by the throat and leaning against you. Others were him tilting your head at various angles to show off the new piercing. Had anyone walked in of course they would have gotten the wrong idea. But luckily for the both of you, no one came in. You both let out a little laugh and pulled the masks back up over your face. You strut up to the counter with newfound confidence as you paid the two for their services.</p>
<p> It was an internal battle to ignore the phone going off in your pocket to where you had to silence it. The vibe was still there though, the threat of your angry partner waiting for you at home. So that’s what he would do. You were going to make him wait. You turned off your location and stopped updating him of where you would be. </p>
<p>You were going to give your apprentice boyfriend a little show of what exactly you were keeping from him. You made stops at various ‘fun little shops’ on the way home and would stop inside to try on various outfits for him. Some that rose too high in one spot and some that cut too low in another. Offhanded shots of fun toys the two of you could share and even some new ‘bonding’ material. It was safe to assume that when you got home you were in deep shit, to say the least, but you had no regrets about it. It was a fun day and you weren't mad at yourself for the punishment you were to receive when you got home. Your minutes out soon turned into hours and you found yourself pulling into a black driveway. As you forced open the large door you saw a pitch-black apartment. No sounds came from the darkness and the remnants of fear crept their way back into your head. Setting down your bags by what you assumed was your entryway and removing your shoes. You made your way into the apartment shutting the door behind you being sure to remain cautious. You make your way, blind, through the home in an attempt to get to the bedroom. That is until an odd placed wall stops you dead in your tracks. you’re forced back onto the floor on your ass. Standing up you begin to feel the….squishy wall. Oh shit.</p>
<p>Turning from the man in front of you, you bolt into the darkness but he rips you back by your arm. “Now sweetheart. Why are you trying to run from me?” Yuujis's typical lighthearted and airy voice was dark as he pulled your back to his chest and growled in your ear. “You were all over my phone earlier. Flaunting your new piercing, showing me...slutty pictures of you and your friend.” You fought his grasp on your arms, pushing and pulling away from him to no avail. No, instead he pulled you closer till your body was flush against him. His erratic heartbeat hammered against your back and his breathing was far from even. Of course, you anticipated this reaction, it's what drove you through most of the day. His anger and frustration are what turned you on even more as you teased him with your risque texts. But you hadn’t anticipated this level of anger, this ferocity radiating from him. “Is that what you want from me huh? You want me to treat you like a whore?” His hand reached around and gripped at the sides of your throat. Much is akin to how Atsumu had his hand around your throat earlier. “Is this what you want from me sweetheart….no what was it he called you? Pet?” You couldn't help the way your body shivered when he spoke those words in your ear. It felt so wrong to hear him degrade you in such a way, but you did not want it to stop. </p>
<p>“Y-Yuji I...fuck-.” Your breath caught in your throat as a little whimper slipped past your lips at the mention of that name. And like that he tossed you over his shoulder and brought you to what you assumed was your bedroom.</p>
<p>“Moaning for that slutty name? God, you must be so fucking desperate for attention...Is what I give you not enough? You have to throw yourself at others?” Your back met the bed as he threw you down with a newfound force. Feeling the bed shift it was clear that he was now on top of you, hands moving to tie you to the posts of the bed. “Let’s see how much of a slut you can be for me tonight yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yuuji please!~ t-.” A sharp slap to the cheek cut you off. Your lover squeezed the sides of your mouth forcing you to open and stick your tongue out. Which was immediately met with him pressing down on your tongue, to the side of the new piercing. The pain mixed with a sadistic pleasure and went straight down to your lower abdomen causing you to moan. You attempted to close your legs as much as the restraints would let you but he met that with a slap to the thigh.</p>
<p>His eyes seemed to glow in the dark in an almost animalistic way. “Go on. Beg. beg some more.” The pressure from his thumb on your tongue only grew before he spat into your mouth and pulled away from you. Now forced to swallow his spit, you looked up at him with hazy eyes, not yet speaking. “I'm not hearing any begging pet”. He leaned forward, breath fanning over your face in the dark as you felt something slip over your eyes. It was a tie. He had blindfolded you with a tie and was now teasing at your lips yet again. Instinctively you leaned forward to capture his lips in yours but held you down by the neck. “Tch, tch, tch….did your little friend not tell you about how to take care of that? No oral activity you little slut.” </p>
<p>“Ngh! Yuuji, please~ let me touch you…” The desperation in your voice was clear as day as you struggled against his hand.</p>
<p>“Touch me? Do you want the reward of touching me? Oh my my you haven’t done shit to earn that…..You’re not touching anything tonight. You’ll be lucky if I even let you cum.” His weight shifted from side to side as you felt him leave your body alone on the bed. The deprivation of your sight and loss of his body was driving you mad. Your heart pounded and you swore it was audible to the both of you with how hard it was going. </p>
<p>“Yuuji….” No answer. “Terushima?” Still nothing. “Yuuji Terushima don't you leave me he-.” He cut you off with a gag placed in your mouth and secured behind your head. </p>
<p>“It's about time I shut you the fuck up. All you're doing is running your mouth...and since you can't put it to good use, you’re not gonna use it at all.” He was back on you now, this time between your legs as he tore off, no, cut off your pants and tossed them aside. You could hear the sloshing and crunching of something in his mouth before he swallowed. His breath was only inches away from your underwear, it was near impossible to miss his presence. His tongue teased you through the material, curling up right to press against your clit. The freezing sensation wasn't missed by you either. It sent chills through your body and made your back arch off the bed with a lewd gasp. </p>
<p>No words made their way from behind the gag but you let out a rather long moan. His tongue still savoring your juices as they soaked your underwear. Yuuji pulled back for only half a second as he moved the fabric to the side and continued his kitten licks to tease you. Every other lick went deep enough into your slit to press that frozen stud right up against your clit. Your thighs trembled and white poked at the edges of your vision beneath the tie as your orgasm crept up on you. The sadist between your legs took one last tantalizing lick of your juices before sitting up. landing a harsh whip on your abdomen. He had pulled out one of your least favorite toys to use. </p>
<p>“You weren’t going to try to cum without telling me were you pet?... Because then I’d have to punish you.” All you could do was whimper and shake your head at him. The man had you tied down and at his mercy-what were you to do?</p>
<p>‘Well yes, but I’m not going to tell you that'. Your thoughts were a haze as he continued to hold back your orgasm leaving you wanting more. Slim fingers found their way diving past your entrance and deep into your pussy. The euphoric sense of him filling you made your mind erase any other thoughts at the moment. Your hips rode against his fingers, creating a rather erotic display.</p>
<p>“Look at you, fucking yourself on my fingers like a desperate whore. Already soaking for me and I haven't done anything to you.” He continued to fuck you with his fingers at a relentless pace. The sounds of your moaning and whimpering only encouraging him to do more. “I’d hoped you would have more pride, at least make this fun for me, pet.” </p>
<p>He thrust the two fingers at a particularly deep angle and you clenched around him. Milking his fingers as your orgasm crept up close until. -whip- he swatted you and removed his fingers all in the same instance. The familiar sucking and swirling of his tongue echoed over the silence. He was tasting you, cleaning his fingers of your juices. “For someone so slutty and desperate like you, you always taste so fucking good~” </p>
<p>Harsh red light met your eyes as he ripped from your eyes. Looking up all you could see was a shirtless Yuuji, dick out and standing up for you to see. His back arched as he straddled your waist and stroked himself. Precum spread around the tip and created quite lewd noises while he moaned and groaned out your name. Your body ached for his as you struggled against the ties and whimpered for him. You only wanted a touch, to admire the absolute work of art that you thought he was. </p>
<p>“Fuck, sweetheart~ oh! Fuck!” He groaned as his orgasm washed over him and he released his cum over his abs. A few strands landed on your abdomen and chest causing an unexpected moan to slip past the gag. </p>
<p>He ignored your moans and stared down at you with a disgusted glare. Moving away from you he began to cut off the ropes that held your legs and arms. He spoke no word to you as he climbed onto the bed again. In a sudden movement, he flipped your body over as if you weighed nothing and forced your face down into the bed. The familiar slap of his cock at your entrance made your eyes roll back and hips thrust back against him. Yuuji ripped the gag from your mouth and tossed it aside. Leaning forward and pressing his chest right against your back. He growled right against your ear, licking the outer shell. “I want you to scream so loud for me so that the whole fucking complex knows who you belong to. But first I need to hear you say this is what you want.” </p>
<p>You lost your breath with the force with which he smacked your ass after he spoke. He was still angry and you were being punished. Yet, something about him clarifying this with you made the moment much hotter. “Y-yes...Yuuji please, fuck me~.” You moaned into the pillow beneath you. Fists already balling into the sheets as he teased your entrance. With a rather harsh thrust, he bottomed out in you and tangled his hand into your hair tugging at it. The pain mixed with pleasure made the moment all the more enjoyable for you. The sounds that Yuuji was making told you he was enjoying this as much if not more than you were.</p>
<p>He pounded into you with a merciless speed, his hips rolling and thrusting with a newfound ferocity. Every few thrusts he would slap and kneed at your ass pulling you further down on his cock. “Fuck, you take me so well…” </p>
<p>His hand reached around to play with and tease your clit as he fucked into you from behind. “Ah! Fuck! Yuuji please harder!” You let out a scream of pleasure as he hit that one special spot deep inside. Pulling you up to be as close against his chest as possible he bit down on the point where your shoulder met your neck. </p>
<p>His movements drew you closer to your orgasm but he didn’t stop you, he just continued to go harder. His mouth biting and sucking at your skin, being sure to mark you up as he pushed you over the edge into your orgasm. The way you clenched around him and milked him threw your orgasm sent him over the edge as he spilled inside of you with a loud groan. </p>
<p>After a few minutes of him holding you close to him, he sighed and pulled out of you being careful to lift you when he brought you into the tub. Setting you on the edge he turned on the water and walked away to get a warm washcloth. The tall apprentice stylist looked at you with soft sad eyes as he wiped the tear stains from your cheeks and began to wipe off your chest and around your thighs. His voice came out strained and hollow as he bowed his head. “I'm sorry…” You could hear his regret as his hand trailed over the forming bruises along your waist. </p>
<p>With a soft hand, you lifted his chin to look up at you. “Yuuji, I expected this...I wanted this to happen, but I never intended it to hurt you… I would never ever think about doing anything with anyone over you.” You pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before moving your legs over the tub with his assistance. He slowly climbed in behind you using a new washcloth to spill water over your shoulders and massage them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No I know, it's just seeing you like that with someone else is...it's still infuriating...well not infuriating. Frustrating? I guess is the word I’m looking for.” He sighed and began playing with your hair, leaning forward to kiss softly against your neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No I know, and I went too far this time and I’m sorry for that love….I won't go that far again, not without prior warning.” You reassured your boyfriend making sure to reach back and caress his cheek softly. After a few minutes of soaking in the tub together, you made sure to drain the water and you both had a nice rinse with the showerhead.</p>
<p>As you both got dressed for bed you slowly slipped on one of Yuujis hoodies and began to climb into bed as he was still dressing. “Yuuji….”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sweetheart?”</p>
<p>“You are aware Atsumu is gay, and in a very loving relationship?” </p>
<p>“I-”</p>
<p>“It's why he said very clearly in the video ‘i should call him’...you caught that yes?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well….” He said nothing else as he climbed into bed and cuddled into you. “Oh yeah,,, lets say I knew that.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You let out a soft laugh and kissed the top of his head. “I love you…”</p>
<p>“I love you too sweetheart...goodnight.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>